


Not Sugar?

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai makes Naru tea. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sugar?

The office was quiet and Mai had already left for the night. Sipping at his now cold coffee, Lin sighed. What exactly had Naru been thinking when he hired the clumsy girl anyhow? Lin couldn't completely understand the 17 year old's thinking at times. Hearing the door to his office open, Lin looked towards the door. Naru looked like he had something to say, but instead the boy closed his mouth and walked over to Lin. Lin looked at the boy with confusion. "Is something the matter?" Lin asked with curiosity. Without answering him, the boy pushed his chair back and crawled into his lap. "Lin" he said. Before Lin could question him, lips pressed firmly against his own. Shock filled him at the action. What was going on? Pushing against Naru, Lin felt relief as Naru obliged. " What are you doing?" Lin asked. "Lin" Naru panted out. Only now did Lin realize the boy's cheeks seemed flushed and his eyes. " Naru, what's wrong?" Lin asked. Naru's hazy eyes looked at Lin. "F-feel hot" Naru stuttered out. Lin out of concern placed his hand on Naru's forehead. The boy felt warm. "Drank coffee... Feel weird" Naru said. The coffee made him feel weird?

Lin got up bringing Naru with him. Carrying the boy to the couch, Lin put him down. Walking over to where Mai made coffee. His eyes widened. It seemed Mai had messed up. Picking up a small container with powder, his brows furrowed. Why did they have this here? It seemed like an aphrodisiac of sorts. How had the girl mixed up sugar with this stuff ? Lin was almost glad that he took his coffee black.

Lin walked back over to Naru. The flushed and sprawled out boy on the couch set a fire in his body that he didn't know could exist. Shaking his head mentally, Lin scolded himself for having such thoughts. "Lin" Naru gasped out. Lin felt a jolt straight to his groin. Maybe just this once wouldn't hurt. Sitting on the end of the couch, Lin offered Naru a small smile. " Let me help you feel better" Lin said, leaning his head down. When his lips connected with Naru's, he was shocked by how soft and warm his lips were. Naru's arms reached up around Lin's neck, causing Lin to move so his whole body leaned over Naru. As Lin pushed his tongue against Naru's lips, he opened his mouth willingly. Tongues explored mouths and small nips were dealt to Naru's lips. Feeling Naru arch up against him, it was obvious the boy would be impatient.

Pulling away, Lin placed small kisses along Naru's jaw and down his neck. Lin undid Naru's buttons on his shirt and moved his hand along the flushed skin. Tweaking a nipple which had started to slightly harden, Lin earned a gasp from Naru. "D-Don't...!" Naru said, demandingly. Lin chuckled. Of course the narcissistic boy couldn't allow anyone else to have a bit of fun. "Are you certain you want me to stop?" Lin asked, leaning his head down to suckle a rosy bud into his mouth. Naru's hand flew to cover his mouth, blocking the sounds that threatened to come out.

Feeling that he'd done enough in this area, Lin moved down to Naru's pants unbuckling and zipping down the boy's pants. A tent had formed in the boy's pants and a small wet spot where his tip was. Pulling down the elastic of Naru's boxers, the hard member sprang up. A gasp escaped Naru's lips as the cold area hit him. Lower his head, Lin took only the tip into his mouth. Testing a bit, he took it further into his mouth. Gagging a slight bit, Lin pulled back. In all honesty, he'd never done this, but Naru needed him right now. Sinking his mouth back down, Lin started slowly began to suck the hard member. Feeling Naru attempt to thrust into his mouth, Lin held the boy's hips steady. "Lin, f-fuck me" Naru begged. This caused Lin to look up at him with worry. Had Naru just begged him? The narcissistic 17 year old with more pride the anyone he knew? How out of character and yet how could Lin say no?

Lin pushed his fingers past Naru's lips. Feeling Naru's tongue coat his fingers Lin stifled his own moan from escaping past his lips. When he felt the digits Were coated enough, Lin took them from Naru's mouth. Moving them down to Naru's hole, Lin shoved one finger in. "Lin" Naru said, gripping Lin's arm. "Relax, Naru. It will feel uncomfortable at first" Lin said, moving the finger around a bit. A whimper sounded from Naru. Lin moved up as he shoved another finger in. Kissing Naru, Lin dragged the fingers in and out. Once he felt Naru pushing against his fingers, he put in the third one. Scissoring the boy slowly, Lin worked to loosen him up. Pulling out of the kiss, both gasped for air. A breathy moan escaped Naru. What would it be like to make the narcissistic boy moan his name? To make him screamed. Lin moved his rings awkwardly as though searching for something. Hearing Naru call out, Lin knew he'd found it. That sweet bundle of nerves.

Removing his fingers, Lin quickly moved his fingers to his own belt. His hard erection strained against the tightness of his pants. As he pulled out his cock, he knelt between Naru's legs, pushing the head of his cock in. He wanted to avoid hurting Naru, but the boy looked desperate. "L-Lin. M-move" Naru said. Without hesitation, Lin pulled back and pushed all the way in. Oddly enough, Lin slide into the tight cavern of Naru's heat without problem. The virgin hole accepted him without reservation. Could this be the drugs work? Lin had no time to wonder as Naru urged him on. Pulling back out and thrusting back in, Lin managed a steady pace. "L-Lin, please"Naru moaned out tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Was Lin hurting him? Certainly Naru had to much pride to admit it, even in this situation.

" D-don't worry about...m-me. Harder" Naru cried. Reaching down with one hand and using the other for support, Lin grasped Naru's cock. Stroking the boy's cock, he used the pre-cum as lubricate to slide his hand easier. After Naru seemed more comfortable and in less pain, Lin thrust into the boy without mercy. "A-ah , L-Lin. uh" Naru moaned out. The slap of skin and Naru's moans were becoming to much for Lin. If he wasn't careful, he would spill before the boy underneath him. "LIN!" Naru cried out. Lin had found that sweet spot again. Hitting it over and over, he enjoyed the cries coming from the boy's lips. Curses and moans. Leaning down to kiss Naru, Lin felt warm liquid coat his hand as Naru's walls tightened around his cock causing his own orgasm. Both froze in place as the orgasm rocked through them. Pulling away, both panted exhaustively. Before Lin could completely pull out, the boy underneath him had passed out. It seemed he'd be cleaning up the mess alone.

Mai entered the office right on time in the morning. Seeing Naru stressed out on the couch, she felt confusion fill her. "Naru, what are you-" she began but went quiet as a hand covered her mouth. Jumping a bit, she whirled around. "Lin! Don't do that. You scared me half to death" Mai said. Lin brought his finger up to his lips in a hushing manner. "Naru was working late last night. Please allow him to sleep" Lin said. Mai nodded, walking over to the counter. "Would you like some coffee?" Mai asked as she reached for the canister of instant coffee. Lin's eyes widened. "Mai, please allow me to make coffee today" Lin said. "But why? After all, it is my job and I don't mind" Mai said. "Yeah, you especially don't mind drugging Naru" Lin muttered under his breathe. "What did you say?" Mai asked. "Nothing, just be careful and... Test the sugar first" Lin said, turning to go into his office, leaving very confused Mai.


End file.
